Stolen moments are all we have together
by Glasz Wingsz
Summary: Keith is about to start his first heat since leaving Earth. Lance is disgruntled to not be invited to share Keith's heat with him and decides to take what he wants. T/W: Imaginary rape scenes non-con touching


Lance was an Alpha. Keith was an Omega. Therefore, by the simple laws of nature and instinct, Keith should be subservient to Lance. Keith should present his neck to Lance when they greet each other. Keith should follow and let Lance lead. Keith should never interrupt Lance or talk over him, and he should never argue with Lance or disagree. As an Omega, Keith should never have to fight; he should stand back and allow Lance to protect him. When the time comes for Keith's heat, he should present himself to Lance and as the Alpha, Lance will satisfy his Omega needs. An Omega in heat should not hide themselves away in their room, alone, when there was a perfectly good, prime specimen of Alpha around to take care of them. 

Except Keith wasn't alone in his room. Shiro was in there with him. 

Shiro was an Omega. Pidge was a beta. So was Hunk. If Alteans had secondary genders like humans, he'd be willing to bet Allura would be Alpha and Coran a beta. But Shiro was an Omega. 

He should be inferior to Lance. But Shiro didn't act inferior. Neither did Keith. Shiro took control so easily. And Keith; Keith walked around with that damnable little smirk always tugging at his lips and infuriating Lance with his high and mighty attitude. Someone needed to put the smug little thing in his place. As the only Alpha aboard the ship, that should be Lance's job. 

Nobody else aboard the Castle of Lions seemed bothered by the blatant upheaval of proper social hierarchy. Maybe it was because Betas didn't attune to other secondary genders as well as Alphas and Omegas. Lance prided himself on his Alpha genes, passed to him by his father; a prime example of an Alpha, who managed to impregnate Lance's Omega mother eight times and never struggled to support his family. 

Lance wanted nothing more than to prove he could be a good Alpha to the two Omegas onboard. If they'd just let him. An Alpha should never have to force an Omega. Instinctively, Omegas should know their place and seek out an Alpha for comfort and protection. It irked at Lance's pride that neither of the two Omegas would approach him during their heats and instead, had turned to each other. 

He didn't understand it. What could an Omega provide to another Omega? Omegas didn't knot. Omegas needed a knot to feel pleasure. Only an Alpha could provide that knot. Only Lance could provide that. 

Keith was in heat right now. The past few days, he'd been sluggish and whenever Lance walked near him and caught a whiff of his scent, it was stronger and sweeter than normal, drawing him in. The scent of an Omega calling for an Alpha to satisfy his sexual needs. 

Keith had started taking food from the kitchen to store in his room, and Lance had caught him sneaking various articles of clothing and bedding from the others' room. To add to his nest, Lance supposed. 

Lance didn't expect to be invited into the nest until it was finished. Omegas were very picky about their nests and became extremely stressed when they were interrupted before finishing it. So Lance didn't expect Keith's invitation until later. But as the only Alpha onboard and therefore, the only person with the necessary parts to help Keith through his upcoming heat, he did expect to be invited. 

So why was it that Keith was locked away in his room, beginning his heat, and instead of Lance being in there to help him through it, Shiro was instead? It made no sense. Keith wouldn't be able to find satisfaction without a knot. That's just how it was. Keith was only going to prolong his heat without an Alpha to help him through it, and there was a chance that his heat would set off Shiro's. Then they'd be two paladins down. What if the Galra attacked right now? Or tomorrow? They needed all five Paladins to form Voltron, which they couldn't very well achieve if two of their members were in heat and suffering because they couldn't lose their weird senses of pride to do the right thing and just ask for help. 

Lance huffed and kicked at the ground as he stomped down the hallway. As much as it ruffled his own pride, he should probably go check on Keith and Shiro. Normally, an Omega approaching heat would present themselves to their mate. Lance wasn't Keith or Shiro's mate, but he was still the only available Alpha. Lance allowed himself to imagine Keith striding up to him in his purposeful way. Keith would shove his head under Lance's chin, nuzzling at the scent glands on the Alpha's neck. After he'd gotten enough of Lance's scent on him, the Omega would slide down to his knees, presenting his own neck to Lance and looking up at him with those pleading eyes. 

Lance would never deny him; he would crouch down and take Keith's head in hand, turning it even further so he could get a good mouthful of the Omega's neck. He would bite down, claiming the small Asian boy, ignoring his quiet cry and little hands clinging at his shirt, not sure whether he wanted to pull the Alpha closer or push him away. Lance would hold him in place, sucking and nipping at the wound until he was happy that the mark was visible and would stay for weeks. 

By then, Keith would be trembling, his heat quickstarted. Lance would undress him, the Omega's body pliant in his hands. As his new Alpha, it would be Lance's right to claim his Omega whenever and wherever he wanted. He would do it right there; in the middle of the hallway. The others would probably happen upon them, drawn by the scent of their coupling, but they wouldn't do anything to interrupt them. Because it was an Alpha's right. It was Lance's right. 

He would strip Keith of all his clothing, but Lance would only undo his jeans enough to free his cock. Keith's holes would be wet, leaking slick. He wouldn't need any prep. Lance would position him on his elbows and knees, legs spread obscenely. Lance would mount him then and Keith wouldn't fight him, only let Lance take his pleasure. He might whine and whimper as Lance thrust hard and fast into him. Lance would lean over him, putting all of his weight onto the tiny Omega, forcing him down while he whispered dirty promises into his ear about how he was taking it so well and he felt so tight and how Lance was going to fill him up with his seed and wouldn't he like that, to be filled with Lance's seed and carrying his pups like the proper breeding bitch he is? 

Just as he feels his climax coming, Lance would bite Keith's neck again, claiming him again. He would pump his semen into the Omega beneath him, claiming him. His knot would grow, keeping him trapped inside Keith. Keith would struggle a bit then; obviously he would be unfamiliar with the sensation of a knot and he was such a tiny thing, even for an Omega, and Lance's knot was pretty overwhelming. He would try to pull away, but he wouldn't be able to, with the knot tying them together. Lance would gather him into his arms and relax all of his weight onto the little Omega to keep him in place. They would lay there for nearly an hour, waiting for Lance's knot to deflate, and the others would definitely walk past and see them. See Keith naked and claimed by Lance, held in place by the knot. 

A sudden noise interrupted Lance's very vivid daydream, and he realised his wandering feet had taken him to the sleeping quarters. Precisely right outside of Keith's sleeping quarters. The honey-sweet scent of an Omega in heat was extremely strong here and it roused Lance even further. Another moan sounded through the closed door. He couldn't tell if it came from Shiro or Keith. 

This was wrong. Why should another Omega help Keith through his heat when Lance was clearly in the best position to help the most and it was inherently his societal right. Neither Keith or Shiro had ever approached Lance for anything. They always turned to each other. Lance knew they'd been close before the five of them had been transported into space, but still, the presence of an Alpha such as himself should have some sway. Instinctually, they should want to turn to him for their problems. 

Lance didn't even hesitate once he made up his mind. He banged on the door, breathing heavily. He waited impatiently, very much done with the entire situation. They'd been up here for months; and after months of being nearly ignored by the two Omegas in the group, he was putting his foot down and claiming his rightful place in the group. It was time Keith and Shiro learnt their places. 

The door slid open and Lance felt like he'd been punched in the gut by the onslaught of heat-sweet scent that escaped the room. Shiro stood in the doorway, only dressed in loose sleep pants. Lance couldn't see beyond him into the room, but he could hear sheets shuffling. 

"Lance?" Shiro looked and sounded confused. "What are you doing here? Now's really not a good time, buddy". 

Lance's inner Alpha bristled at the clear attempt at a dismissal. How dare he? How dare Shiro think that just because he somehow claimed leadership over Voltron, he could also claim dominance over Lance, an Alpha? 

Outwardly, Lance growled and shoved at Shiro to push him back inside the room and allow Lance room to enter as well. He liked to think Shiro went because of Lance's strength, but the open surprise on the Japanese man's face indicated he was too shocked to put up much resistance. There was a whimper from the direction of the bed and Shiro seemed to snap to attention and quickly turned to rush back to the bed. Lance entered further into the room and from there, he could see the messy nest built on top of the mattress. 

Keith was curled up in the centre of the nest, grasping a thin blanket to cover himself with; Shiro crouched over him. Both were turned to glare at Lance, though Keith's gaze lacked its' usual heat. Must be the hormones getting to him. Shiro growled when Lance went to step closer to the nest. 

"What do you want Lance?" Shiro growled again, hovering over Keith and seeming to try and block the smaller Omega from view. 

"I want what is rightfully mine," Lance smirked, knowing the two Omega were vulnerable at this time. "I want you both to stop playing around and realise your places". 

"What are you even talking about?" Keith croaked out weakly, summoning a little growl at the end of his words. 

How cute. 

"Lance, now is really not a good time. You know Keith's in heat. We can deal with whatever this is when it's over". 

Shiro. Trying to assert authority again. 

"Look, if you'd both just accept that you need my help, we could get this whole heat over and done with much quicker. Shiro, you're not really needed here; there's nothing you can do. Keith needs a knot and last I checked, you don't have one of those..." 

He was interrupted by twin growls, though one was much weaker than the other. Both of the Omegas were on guard now, imaginary hackles raised up. They glared sharply at him and Keith even managed the strength to sit up, though this meant the sheet slipped off of one shoulder and offered Lance a tantalising glimpse of creamy skin. 

"Get out," Shiro's voice was cold. 

"Not until I've had my turn with him," Lance gestured at Keith, half hidden behind Shiro's bulk. That forbidden glimpse of flawless, smooth skin, the slant of a delicate collarbone, his slender neck; they teased Lance, tempted him. He was so close to finally getting a piece of Omega. His Alpha side yearned for it, demanded it. The heady heat scent was everywhere in the room, invading Lance's nostrils, his mouth, his pores, seeping into him, igniting a fire in him. He wanted Keith now. Wanted to push him down, claim him, sink his cock into his tight, wet heat. Wanted to dominate him completely. 

He took a step closer to the Omegas, ignoring how Shiro rose up on his haunches, growling threateningly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Get out of the way Shiro. Wait your turn. If you stay here long enough, your heat will kick in too and then I'll have you next," Lance purred dangerously as he continued to stalk closer. "This is what nature intended. You need me to sate the heat. It'll only drag on longer without a knot to fill your needy hole". 

He could just see around Shiro enough to see Keith flinch back, seemingly disturbed by Lance's words. Even now, with an Alpha so readily available during his heat, the Omega still denied his biology. Lance was just trying to help him, help them, the team. This was all for the team, so that Voltron was out of comission less time. If he happened to get a warm hole to shove his dick into because of it, well, he wasn't going to say no. He had needs too, dammit. 

Needs that Shiro was hell-bent on denying him. The larger Omega had stood up by now, hovering protectively in front of the bed. He growled continuously, warning the approaching Alpha off. Lance would pay to know how he was ignoring his inner submissive instincts; what, with the pheromones Lance was releasing, Shiro should be down on his knees, begging. 

"I don't know why you two can't just accept your instincts and behave like good, little Omegas should. How hard is it to just submit and let me take care of you? I'd be a good Alpha, I'd look after you, provide for you, protect you, knot you when you needed it, fill you up with pups; I'd let you have as many pups as you want. One after the other. I'd make sure you're always pregnant with my next pup. Keep fucking you through your pregnancies, make sure you're always full of my seed. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Isn't that what all Omegas want? You just have to stop ignoring your instincts". 

"Stop this, Lance," Shiro growled, a last ditch plea to keep Lance away. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to leave. Or I'll make you leave". 

Behind him, Keith huffed and sunk back to the bed, curling up protectively around his torso. He looked like he was in pain. 

Lance had had enough. He'd tried to cajole the Omegas to his side, he'd offered them his support, love and protection. They wouldn't be swayed; they wouldn't even listen. It was his right to have them. As the only Alpha onboard the ship, there was no one else to challenge him to the Omegas. If they wouldn't give him what he needed, what they needed, he'd take it. 

He came at Shiro, trying to shove the Omega down. Shiro stood his ground, releasing a ferocious growl, pushing back against Lance. Lance was strong, due to his Alpha genes, but Shiro was bigger than him and capable enough from his arena days. They struggled briefly, before Shiro pushed Lance away. The Alpha stumbled back, surprised, but unhurt, not stopped. He would have the Omegas. 

Shiro was still in front of the bed, intent on preventing Lance getting at Keith. He bared his teeth at Lance, narrowing his slanted eyes. He looked dangerous. Omegas shouldn't look dangerous. Omegas should be soft and sweet. Not furious and deadly. Keith and Shiro should be grateful Lance was even interested in them; no other Alpha would find their willfulness and stubborness attractive, let alone tolerable. 

He came at Shiro again, aiming lower, using speed to dodge the Omega's swings and wrap his arms around Shiro's waist. He lifted and twisted, dropping Shiro to the ground. Shiro let out a whoosh of air as he landed, winded. He whimpered and Lance almost took pity on him, before he slammed a knee down into the Omega's sternum. Shiro released a breathless cough, twisting onto his side and curling up defensively. 

He still glared up at Lance, though. God, Lance hated the look in his eyes. Confused betrayal, deadly intent. 

Leaving the winded Omega on the floor, Lance raised himself and turned towards the bed. Keith was still there, though he'd moved from his lying position onto his hands and knees. It looked like he'd tried to get up, but the arm wrapped around his stomach and the lilting tilt to his body betrayed him. Keith's cheeks and neck were flushed, and he panted heavily from the heat. 

He watched with wide, fearful eyes as Lance approached. Finally, a semblance of Omega submissiveness. 

"There's no reason to be afraid, Keith. This is all natural. As an Omega, you were born to be claimed by an Alpha. Is this your first time? First times are supposed to be painful, I'm told. But it's what you need. And it's what I need. It's what you owe me". 

He reached the bed and climbed into the nest, heedless of Keith's throaty growl. Keith suddenly lunged at him, shoving at him with vicious intent. Lance swayed; the Omega's speed had taken him by surprise, but there was no strength left in the little Omega. Not at all like his usual self, which Lance hated to admit could wipe the floor with his ass. 

Lance grinned as Keith blanched, both realising the Omega's powerlessness at the same time. He reached forward, grabbing Keith's skinny arms, tugging the Omega towards him and into his lap. Keith yelped. He struggled weakly against the Alpha, trying to wrench himself out of Lance's grasp, growling and whimpering under his breath. Tears were starting to gather in his beautiful purple-hued eyes. Lance was mesmerised by the sight of such delicious submissiveness. 

Lance allowed his gaze to trail down the Omega's wriggling body. In their struggles, the sheet had fallen completely off Keith, revealing everything. Lance zeroed in on the twitching holes between Keith's thighs. They pulsed, spilling slick, desperate to be filled, a sure sign of Keith's heat. Lance couldn't wait to bury himself inside of Keith, filling his pussy to the brim and stretching it to its' limits when he knotted it. Keith screamed, a short, cut-off shout, when he realised where Lance was looking. He tried to close his legs. 

He didn't notice Shiro get up from the floor. He felt something take a strong grip of his hair and pull. With a yell, he reeled backwards, letting go of Keith and grabbing onto Shiro's galra wrist above his head. He tried to kick out backwards, hoping to connect with something solid, but his feet just glanced off their target. Shiro dragged him backwards by his hair and threw him to the ground. 

When he got back to his feet, Shiro was back in front of the bed, blocking Keith from view again. Lance could hear the other Omega whimpering. Shiro glanced back at Keith, concern taking over his features. Lance sprung while he was distracted, but Shiro was quick. The Japanese man turned back to meet Lance and they collided face on, grappling for dominance. 

Lance could hear Keith pleading, his raspy voice only barely audible over the ferocious growls. He didn't hear the ping of the door being opened, or the shouts from the others. He was so focused on beating down Shiro and getting to Keith. He wanted to hear that smoky voice brokenly screaming in pleasure as Lance rammed into the Omega, brutal and relentless. He wanted to hear Keith beg for him, beg for his knot, beg for his seed. 

The next thing Lance knew, a pair of giant arms were being wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He was being lifted bodily and dragged from the room as he struggled to free himself and launch himself back at Shiro. He could see Pidge approaching Shiro, tentatively reaching out a hand. Coran was there, standing off to the side. 

Hunk. Hunk was behind him, carrying him. He growled at his best friend, confused as to what was happening. The last thing he saw before Hunk dragged him kicking and screaming out of the room was Keith. The Omega was curled up in the farthest corner of the bed, hugging his limbs to himself and openly crying. He looked dreadful, face flushed and hair messed up, handprint bruises already forming around his upper arms. His long, thick lashes clung together in wet lumps. He panted desperately, choking on his cries. He looked dreadful, and beautiful. And Lance had never felt so disgusted with himself as what he'd just done crashed down on him. 

* * *

Pidge doesn't remember what drew her to Keith's room. She'd had every intetion of avoiding Keith for the next week or so, knowing he was going through his first heat since his suppressants wore off. She knew Shiro was going to share his heat with him, so she wasn't too worried. As well, she knew Hunk had made sure Keith had plenty of food and drink to last him his heat. 

But still, there was this niggling anxiety in her chest. And it wouldn't be satisfied until she investigated. She would just check the hallway, outside their room. She wouldn't go in, she wouldn't disturb them. She knew they were a mated pair, and that this was their first heat together since Shiro's disappearance. She'd grown close to Keith, and they confided in each other alot. 

She was nearing Keith's room now. The sickly sweet scent of Omega heat was heady in the air. Shiro's scent was there too, and Lance's as well, for some reason. Maybe he'd walked by recently. Still unsure, she went right up to the door and stood still, waiting. For what, she wasn't sure. She was still anxious. She felt a bit like some sort of creep, listening outside an Omega in heat's door. 

She'd just about convinced herself that nothing was wrong and there must be another reason why she was so nervous, when a thud came from inside the room. Followed by growling. 

"Keith, Shiro, are you guys alright? um, do you need anything?" she tried not to sound like she'd been listening at their door, hoping they thought she'd just passed by and thought of them. 

There was no answer, but she could hear voices. Lance? Lance talking. And Keith crying? What was Lance doing in there? Where was Shiro? Why would Keith let Lance into his room when he was in heat? Keith had confided in her that he felt uncomfortable around Lance sometimes, especially when Lance was trying to act all Alpha dominant. Pidge didn't think Keith would want Lance anywhere near him during his heat. Plus, Shiro was Keith's mate, not Lance. 

Hoping she wasn't making the biggest blunder of her life so far, Pidge opened the door, surprised to find it wasn't locked. She froze in shock at the scene before her. 

Shiro and Lance were fighting, shoving at each other with vicious intent and growling. Shiro was bigger and naturally stronger, but Lance was holding his own just as well with his Alpha genes. She could smell their desperation, Lance's lust, Keith's fear. 

Keith. 

Her eyes were drawn to the bed. There, huddling in the destroyed nest, was Keith, shaking, crying, panting, terrified. Clearly in heat and too overcome with it to be involved in the fight. 

Pidge didn't waste anymore time there. She took off, back down the hallway, desperately calling out for help. She hated to leave Keith there as he was, but logically she knew she'd be no help to the situation on her own. She wasn't strong enough to get between Shiro and Lance. 

What had gotten into Lance? What was he thinking, interrupting a mated pair during their heat? Why was he fighting Shiro? He looked up to Shiro, considered him a hero. It had to be the Alpha in him, responding to Keith's Omega pheromones. They'd been unsure how Lance would handle Keith's first heat; being in such close proximity to each other in the castle and having run out of suppressants, there was no way for Keith to hide it. He'd explained to them all over dinner one night that he would be going into heat soon and he wouldn't be able to leave his room for the duration of it. He hadn't said Shiro would be with him, but Pidge thought they'd all known that he would be. While the pair weren't obvious in their affections, they weren't exactly subtle either. Besides, you could smell them on each other metres away. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she ran head first into Hunk, who immediately steadied her. Coran was with him, looking concerned. 

"Hunk, we need to help. ...Shiro...and Lance, they're fighting," she tried to catch her breath and explain the situation as quickly as she could. 

Thankfully, Hunk seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to say. Nudging Pidge on his way, he started running towards Keith's room, Coran following. Pidge huffed out a breath and sprinted after the pair. 

By the time she arrived at the room, Hunk and Coran had already entered. She jumped out of the way as Hunk backed out of the room, dragging a struggling, growling Lance with him. She didn't want to look back into the room, afraid of what she'd see, but she had to. Being careful of Lance's kicking legs, she ducked through the doorway. 

The nest was in even more disarray than the first time she'd seen it. She couldn't see Keith at first glance, but then looked closer and noticed him tucked into the farthest corner of the bed. She went to move towards him, but a sudden growl from her side stopped her. She glanced over to see Shiro staring intently at her outstretched arm. Coran was standing nearby, watching the Black Paladin too, unsure, wary. 

Pidge immediately turned away from Keith and towards Shiro, holding both arms out in front of her in a hopefully placating gesture. 

"Shiro, it's just me, Pidge. Are you...you're not hurt?" 

She hesitantly reached out for him, but he shied away from her. 

"Leave...please...just leave us alone...I need to go, need to check on Keith, so leave...leave". 

He was panting heavily, eyes darting between her, Coran and the bed where Keith was huddled. Pidge suspected it was more than just adrenaline causing his fidgety behaviour and maybe some of the fact that as an Omega, he wouldn't be feeling very safe right now. An aggressive Alpha tears apart your nest and attacks you and your mate during your heat and at your most vulnerable? Yeah, Pidge couldn't blame him for his shifty behaviour. 

"Yea, ok, we're going. Just...let us know if you need anything, ok?" Pidge spoke gently, grabbing onto Coran's arm and directing him out of the room. 

"Please leave," was Shiro's whispered reply, and he didn't look away from them or break his protective stance before the door closed and her view of the room was cut off. 

* * *

Shiro waited until the door closed behind Pidge and Coran before he moved. He hurried towards the door, locking it, before turning around and surveying the room. The nest that he and Keith had spent so long building, perfecting, was destroyed, half of it falling off the bed. As if that wasn't enough to stress Keith out, Lance's actions had assured that Keith's heat would be painful and difficult. 

Omega nests were places of safety and comfort, and Omegas took great care when making them. Keith had spent days sneakily collecting articles of clothing from each of the castle's occupants, adding a little of their scents to his nest. The nest had been heavily lined with Shiro's own clothing and bed sheets, but Keith still liked to have a little of each of his new family's smells in there as well. If an Omega's nest was disturbed or invaded before being finished, the Omega usually fretted and ended up moving their nest to a different location, one that might not feel so safe for them. 

Lance, an Alpha, acting aggressively, had invaded Keith's nest and Shiro could guarantee that Keith, who was still stumbling into his Omegan nature, would be feeling very unsafe. Shiro could understand what Keith was going through, was feeling a little of it himself, but he wasn't in heat right now, so it wasn't nearly as bad for him as it was for his mate. 

Spotting his mate huddling in the corner of the bed, Shiro hurried toward him. Keith was curled up into the tightest ball he could make, trembling badly, shaking with sobs. He was panting almost desperately, and Shiro knew that the fight had done nothing to calm Keith's heat down. Due to being on suppressants for so long and then suddenly going off of them, they'd expected Keith's heat to be long and heavy. Now Lance's actions had thrown everything up in the air. Omegas disturbed or stressed out during their heat or pre-heat could suffer from irregular heat patterns, dry heats, headaches and cramps, among other things. Keith's heat would likely not be enjoyable. But Shiro would be there for him through it. 

Cautiosly reaching out to his mate, Shiro gathered the smaller Omega into his arms. He cradled him to his chest and cocooned him with his larger body, letting his pheromones waft, trying to comfort his mate. Keith recognised him and clung to him, rubbing against him, trying to get more of his scent. Shiro nuzzled Keith's face, grumbling deep in his chest, reassuring. 

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro," Keith was whispering his name over and over; Shiro could hear the tears in his voice, could feel them dropping on the bare skin of his chest. 

"Oh Keith, I'm so sorry that happened. I never would have opened the door if I'd known what he wanted...shhh, it's okay now, baby, he's gone". 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Shiro hushing his mate, nuzzling each other, trying to erase Lance's scent with each other's. Eventually, Keith's tears ran out and his shaking eased. He slumped against Shiro, exhausted physically and mentally. His heat still burned through his body; he wouldn't be able to ignore it for any longer. 

"Shiro," he slurred, pushing his hips against Shiro's side. 

"I know, baby, I know, just hold on," he murmured into Keith's ear. 

Supporting his mate's weight, he lowered Keith to the bed, laying him on his back. Keith sprawled, back arching and twisting. He was flushed over chest and neck, and his cheeks were still puffy from crying. He looked wrecked, and they hadn't even done anything yet. As Shiro looked down on his mate, Keith whined and wriggled, gasping at the sensation of the sheets against his sensitive skin. Seeing his mate getting so worked up, Shiro hurried to help him. 

He gingerly lowered himself on top of Keith, careful not to put his full weight on his tiny partner. He braced his forearms on eith side of the Omega's head and leant down to mouth at the slender neck presented to him. Keith wriggled some more, maneuvreing his legs to wrap around Shiro's waist and his hands came up to grab at Shiro's hair, almost as if holding the older Omega's head in place. Shiro rolled his hips, grinding against Keith. The younger Omega choked on a gasp, hiccupping. 

Shiro ground down again, and again. Each time, Keith let out a little whimper or mewl, desperate for the contact. Never leaving off Keith's neck, Shiro shifted to trail his human hand down the Omega's chest and towards his groin. He gently traced his fingers over Keith's soft skin, searching. Finding Keith's holes, he rubbed, and then froze. 

Keith whined loudly when Shiro lifted away from his neck, trying to pull him back. Shiro tried as gently as he could to extract himself from Keith's grip on his hair. He needed to see. He leaned down to inspect Keith's genitals. 

"Keith, baby, you're dry," he whispered, fingers starting to rub again, hoping to stimulate the Omega's vagina. 

"Shiro, I just need...". Keith was panting hard, trying to grind down on Shiro's fingers, but as soon as Shiro's fingers pressed hard against him, he flinched back with a breathy whimper. 

"Baby, stop, you'll hurt yourself...we can't," Shiro almost whined, moving his hands to grip Keith's squirming hips, trying to keep him still. 

"I need...I, Shiro..." Keith was losing all control, his panting speeding up, tears gathering in his eyes again. "Why? Why? I need...it hurts, Shiro, it hurts". 

It killed Shiro to see his mate like this, all because some greedy Alpha couldn't control himself. Keith's first heat was supposed to be a pleasant time for him; they were supposed to share it in comfort and safety. But now that was ruined. Because of Lance. Shiro could still smell his lingering scent on the sheets, and when he focused on it, he felt anxious. Like he needed to move the nest and Keith away, somewhere else, somewhere safer. 

Keith keened beneath him, the tears rolling down his cheeks. His body craved release from the heat that burned through it, but it would only hurt if Shiro went further. Keith was too dry for Shiro to even touch him down there, let alone insert anything into him. There was trails of clear slick running down Keith's thighs from earlier, before they'd been interrupted. 

"Oh baby, I know, I know it hurts, just...hold on, I've got you," an idea coming to him as he whispered reassurances to the crying, clinging Omega beneath him. 

Holding Keith's hips firmly still, Shiro lowered his head back to Keith's groin. He breathed in the sweet, musky scent of his mate, nuzzling a bit. He felt Keith flinch minutely. He breathed out softly in apology. Tentatively, worried even this might be too much, he swiped his tongue over Keith's flaps. 

Keith's breath hitched, but Shiro couldn't tell if it was a good hitch or a bad hitch. He tried again, gently lapping. Keith's breath hitched again, but he didn't push Shiro away. The larger Omega lathered Keith's pussy with attention, making sure to get it as wet as he could. Feeling around with his fingers, Shiro could tell Keith's other hole wasn't producing slick anymore either. 

Keith's hands had returned to grip Shiro's hair and he wasn't trying to pull Shiro away, so Shiro hoped he was doing something right. He hoped he was making his mate feel good. He nudged the tip of his tongue inside Keith, searching for that little bump that should make Keith feel great. He knew he found it when the Korean boy yelped, trying to twist his hips out of Shiro's firm hold. 

Shiro held him down, teasing that spot relentlessly with his tongue. He moved one of his hands to the base of Keith's spine and kneaded, knowing that spot always made the other Omega melt. Keith mewled and arched, before going almost completely limp, melting into the twin sensations Shiro was creating. 

Shiro knew when Keith's breathing sped up again, adorable, little mewls escaping from his lips with every breath, he knew Keith was close. He pressed harder, faster, determined to pleasure his mate after the horrific experience they'd both had. He sunk his tongue in as deep as he could, and then out, and then in again, fucking Keith as well as he could. 

Keith's body was ready for release; it craved it, needed it, needed to calm the fire raging through it. Shiro felt Keith clench around his tonuge, his hands tighten in his hair, holding his head in place. The smaller Omega choked out a cry, riding out his orgasm. It was a dry orgasm, Shiro noted, but he kept fucking Keith through it, hoping to prolong his mate's pleasure. 

Keith settled rather quickly, sooner than Shiro would have liked, but his thighs trembled with the aftermath of his release and he gasped for air. His grip on Shiro's hair relaxed, but Shiro stayed where he was, content with laving little kitten licks over Keith's vagina. Eventually, Keith rolled over onto his side, closing his legs and forcing Shiro to back away. 

He positioned himself behind his mate, chest to Keith's back. He wrapped an arm around the smaller male and pulled him in snug, nuzzling the back of his neck. Keith hummed in response, sated for the moment. There was no telling when he would be ready to go again; usually with Omegas in heat, it was sooner rather than later, but Keith's heat would be messed up this time. 

Either way, he would be ready when his mate needed him. First, he would help his mate through his heat, then he would deal with Lance. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do about Lance, but no Alpha threatened Shiro's mate and got away with it. 

Keith wiggled, tucking his head underneath Shiro's chin, and then with a deep huff, seemed to settle into sleep. Shiro held him tighter, comforted by the physical weight of his mate, safe, happy, whole, in his arms. 


End file.
